


[Podfic] Apple Tree Duty

by Love_Letter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apple Tree Duty, Gen, Historical References, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), The Knowledge of Good and Evil, The bookshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Letter/pseuds/Love_Letter
Summary: It’s possible Aziraphale never really gave up on his original assignment.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Apple Tree Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apple Tree Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786280) by [Love_Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Letter/pseuds/Love_Letter). 



> My job did not require me to use a computer very much, then COVID-19 happened, and suddenly I became very dependent upon podfics. They were a way to still enjoy fics and cut additional screen time. I have a free summer and wanted to try my own hand at making them. Using my own fics to experiment before asking permission to cover others. Feedback welcome!

**Listen** to the podfic on[ Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579/good-omens-podfic-apple-tree-duty). 

[love_letter](https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579) · [[Good Omens Podfic] Apple Tree Duty](https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579/good-omens-podfic-apple-tree-duty)

**Download** the podfic via [Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZRqT_FH1mdFGJ1QagLVwtwCyW9uoHQKl/view?usp=sharing)

 **Music:** [Nostalgia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJU6zQEdpRM) by Another Kid  
From the Free Music Archive


End file.
